Germaine Avadonia Salvadora de una Nación
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Ella le dio libertad a su nación, pero perdió lo más valioso en el proceso y no consiguió su venganza. La vida de aquella conocida como "La espadachín de armadura carmesí". "Así es mi vida, cuando al fin me pasa algo que me hace feliz, tengo que terminar huyendo." ADVERTENCIA: Contiene algunas palabras que algunos pudiesen considerar ofensivas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA LECTORES! Tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí, antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos los que siguen mi fic "La glotona hija del mal Vanika Conchita" por no actualizar, hace no mucho perdí mi usb donde traía todo el fic y el respaldo que tenía se quedó a poco menos de la mitad de lo que llevaba así que en lo que escribo nuevamente todo lo que llevaba, los dejo con este fic, que de pronto se me ocurrió y no paré de escribir hasta que lo terminé, en total son veinte hojas de Word, así que dividiré la historia en cuatro partes, para que no sea tan tedioso leerlas de corrido, espero les guste y espero comentarios sean buenos sean malos. **

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID y sus respectivos bancos vocales no me pertenecen a mí si no a YAMAHA y CRYPTON MEDIA, La saga en la que está basada esta historia le pertenece a AKUNO-P (MOTHY) al usarlos solo lo hago con fin de entretenimiento personal. **

**GERMAINE AVADONIA. SALVADORA DE UNA NACIÓN.**

**PARTE 1. **

El ambiente huele a tabaco, hay música horrible y ebrios por todos lados, pero creo, que me he acostumbrado a esto.

—Preciosa, ¿Cuánto cobras? —me pregunta un hombre sucio y con aliento a alcohol.

Lo miro con asco y le doy un gran sorbo a mi bebida.

—No soy puta, lárgate —respondo quitándole la vista de encima.

—Con tremendas tetas, debes serlo —dice y se acerca más a mí —Vamos preciosa, no hay ramera que no pueda pagar —Dice y se me abraza por la espalda.

—Lárgate, si no quieres perder tu asquerosa vida —digo e intento apartarlo de mí por las buenas.

—jajajaja, putita con garras —ríe y pone sus manos en mis pechos.

¡Esto es el colmo!, dirijo mi mano mi cinturón y toco el mango de mi arma y con un golpe de mi codo en su estómago me libero y la desenfundo.

El tipo se queda perplejo al verla, creo que no esperaba verme empuñando una larga espada.

—Te lo advertí —dije y lo amenazo con mi arma.

— ¡GERMAINE! —me grita alguien a mis espaldas.

Suspiro y muevo mi espada un poco, provocándole un corte en la mejilla al tipo que le faltó al respeto a mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento Bruno, no volveré a sacarla—digo guardando mi arma y me volteo para ver al dueño de ese bar.

El chico moreno y extrañamente de ojos azules, suspira.

—Germaine, cada vez que vienes es lo mismo —dice.

—Perdóname, pero debo defenderme de algún modo de tus clientes que me confunden con alguna de tus putas —digo algo molesta.

El dueño del bar se queda callado.

—Mejor sírveme otro trago —digo y vuelvo a tomar mi lugar.

Me sirve hasta dejar el vaso lleno de ese dulce néctar que hace las culpas algo menos doloroso.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo viniendo a este bar, ¿un año tal vez? ¿O más? Ah, mi vida, como quisiera cambiarla por una nueva. Como me hubiese gustado ser una noble sin preocupaciones, encerrada en un castillo, preocupada solamente por dormir, divertirme, comer y seguir comiendo.

Sin embargo, me tengo que conformar con lo que tengo, escazas piezas de plata, comida fría, una cama llena de pulgas, noches enteras bebiendo en este asqueroso bar, una vida sin ningún familiar y sin ningún hombre con el cuál pasar la noche.

Le di un enorme trago a mi bebida y suspiré.

De alguna forma siempre supe que terminaría así, cuando era niña, mis padres me abandonaron en un horrendo callejón, dejándome a mi suerte, sin nombre ni apellido. Vagando y luchando por mi vida.

Hasta que él me encontró.

Leonarth Avadonia. Aquel hombre que se dio a la tarea de criarme, un valiente general, que me enseñó desde pequeña el arte de la esgrima y la lucha, gracias a él sé cómo debo moverme y actuar en las batallas.

Llovía, estaba sola, con los pies y la cara llenos de fango, buscando desesperadamente un refugio, hasta que pasó por ahí con su caballo.

—Pequeña niña, ¿Dónde están tus padres? —me preguntó.

—No tengo padres, estoy sola en esta vida de mierda —respondí con tan solo cinco años de edad.

Me regañó por haber dicho aquella palabra que actualmente describe la vida que llevo, me llevó a su casa con su esposa quien iba a dar a luz a un bebé. Viví con ellos, me dieron nombre y apellido. Pasé de ser "la mugrosa niña pordiosera" a ser Germaine Avadonia, me dieron un pedazo de hogar y un poco de cariño y me dijeron que el hijo que esperaran sería mi hermano, tenía un hogar, tenía padres. Fui feliz…

Con un tragó me terminé lo que quedaba en mi vaso.

Una curandera llamada "Ellu" llegó a casa, para ayudar a mi madre a dar a luz a su bebé, sin embargo, mi madre no logró sobrevivir, al igual que el bebé, quien no respiraba normalmente, Ellu se llevó para siempre el cadáver de mi hermano.

Solo quedábamos Leonarth y yo, entrenando, preparándome para las batallas. Pero un día, un rayo de luz llegó a la puerta de la casa.

Era media noche, tocaban insistentemente la puerta, tenía yo aproximadamente once años, me levanté de la cama y pregunté quién era, al no obtener respuesta me negué a abrir, pero siguieron tocando con insistencia, con cierto miedo, tomé la espada de mi padre, abrí la puerta y frente a ella me encontré con un bebé en el piso.

Ojos grandes de color esmeralda, cabello dorado como el sol y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, parecía tener un año o menos, bajé la espada, tomé al hermoso bebé en brazos y lo metí a la casa.

Leonarth decidió que nos quedáramos al cuidado de él, le dio un nombre y apellido, Allen Avadonia.

Mi amado hermano menor.

—Bruno, sírveme otro trago —digo al dueño del bar.

Sin decir nada rellena mi vaso, creo que la cuenta de esta noche ascenderá a poco más de dos piezas de plata.

Allen y yo siempre nos llevamos bien, era mi hermanito, ambos siempre entrenamos para las batallas, lo vi crecer, pero había algo raro en él.

—Volví a soñar con mi gemela —dijo a los cinco años de edad.

Allen siempre tuvo la idea de que en algún lugar tenía una gemela, siempre decía que lo separaron al nacer de ella, siempre decía que algún día la encontraría y se complementarían, pues sentía que le faltaba una mitad.

—No estaba equivocado —digo dándole un trago a mi bebida.

Allen fue la más grande adoración de Leonarth, era su muchachito, el hijo que perdió y que un milagro le había devuelto, siempre le quiso más que a mí, pero jamás dije nada, puesto que no fui su hija de sangre.

Pero, a pesar de que Allen era el preferido, jamás aprendió a manejar una espada de la forma en que yo lo hago, mi padre jamás le exigió que mejorara sus técnicas de combate, nunca aprendió por completo el arte de la esgrima.

Él estaba interesado en otras cosas, comenzó a prepararlo para ser guardia en el castillo, pero, la princesa tuvo otros planes para él, Allen se convirtió en un sirviente.

—El sirviente de la maldad —digo antes de darle otro sorbo a mi bebida.

Leonarth se opuso a que su muchachito se convirtiera en un sirviente, la princesa se enfadó por aquella oposición y mando a matar al gran general Leonarth Avadonia. O al menos eso fue lo que creí.

Aquel día, fui al mercado por algo para la comida, al entrar a casa no había nadie, me dispuse a cocinar, pero entonces, escuché aquel grito justo afuera de la casa.

— ¡EL GENERAL ESTA MUERTO A ORILLAS DEL RÍO! —recuerdo como gritaba aquella mujer justo afuera de mi casa.

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia ese lugar, en efecto allí se encontraba mi padre, muerto y con una espada clavada en el pecho y de aquella colgaba un papiro que decía:

"Leonarth Avadonia, gran traidor de la patria. Esto pasará a todo aquel que desacate las ordenes de la gran princesa Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche".

La princesa estaba pasando los límites, había mandado a matar a mi padre y a mi hermano menor lo convirtió en un sirviente. Su sirviente.

O al menos eso fue lo que creí.

Di un gran trago a mi bebida, dejando en el vaso poco menos de la mitad.

Enfurecí, aquello no podía ser posible.

Luego de los funerales de mi padre, en los cuales nunca vi a Allen, volví a casa. Tomé unas tijeras, me hice una coleta con mi largo cabello y me deshice de aquella melena larga que dejé crecer durante años. Me convertí en una Germaine nueva. Sedienta de venganza, sedienta de sangre y con el odio corriendo por mis venas. La princesa pagaría por desmoronar a mi familia.

Me fui de aquel lugar y me interné en el bosque. Así comencé mi viaje por todo el país. Entrenaba para un día estar frente a la princesa y vengar a mi padre.

Me di cuenta de mucho, había pueblos en miseria, los cuales se encontraban así por los impuestos nuevos de la princesa que cada vez eran más y más ridículos, impuesto por ser extranjero, por puertas y ventanas, por hijos menores de doce años con tarifa diferente para niños y niñas…

¡Esa mujer estaba enloquecida con el oro!

Los pueblos sufrían de hambre, de enfermedad, de pobreza, mientras en el castillo real la princesa gastaba todo a su antojo, dormía en cama de delicadas plumas, comía los mejores platillos gourmet, estrenaba un vestido diariamente. Simplemente nada tenía sentido.

Pero el gobierno y el poder de Dios son más poderosos, a veces pienso que el sistema no funciona, a veces pienso que Dios y el gobierno no deberían estar juntos, no hay cordura, ¿Qué tiene de coherente que Dios eligiera a una niña de catorce años para gobernar una nación? ¿Qué tiene de coherente que nadie se opusiera, solo porque dicha niña tenía sangre azul?

—Sangre azul —digo y suelto una pequeña risita —sangre azul…—rio un poco más y le doy otro sorbo a mi bebida.

La sangre siempre es carmesí, a veces tanto que parece negra. Cualquiera que sangre se daría cuenta.

Los duques, los condes, incluso los príncipes sangran con ese profundo y hermoso carmesí.

¡Ah, cuántas muertes sobre mi conciencia!

Todo por mi ideal…

Libertad.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la miseria de un pueblo. Durante mi viaje hurtaba a los soldados y carrozas de carga de la princesa.

Me iba con las manos llenas de sacos de oro y las daba a todas aquellas familias pobres. ¡Cuánta adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo!

Me volví muy popular, me llamaron, "Espadachín veloz". Por mis habilidades para hurtar rápidamente y defenderme con mi espada en caso de que me atraparan.

Pero hurtando, no se resolvería el problema de mi nación. Eso no era ni el comienzo.

Se necesitaba una revolución.


	2. Parte II

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID y sus respectivos bancos vocales no me pertenecen a mí si no a YAMAHA y CRYPTON MEDIA, La saga en la que está basada esta historia le pertenece a AKUNO-P (MOTHY) al usarlos solo lo hago con fin de entretenimiento personal. **

**GERMAINE AVADONIA. SALVADORA DE UNA NACIÓN.**

**PARTE 2.**

Me volví muy popular, me llamaron, "Espadachín veloz". Por mis habilidades para hurtar rápidamente y defenderme con mi espada en caso de que me atraparan.

Pero hurtando, no se resolvería el problema de mi nación. Eso no era ni el comienzo.

Se necesitaba una revolución.

Pero, yo soy una mujer, por consecuencia nadie me seguiría, por simple machismo e ideas que dicen que una mujer siempre debe someterse al hombre, aquello es ridículo y completamente absurdo, pues el país era liderado por una niña pequeña.

Un herrero que conocí en un pueblo, me ayudó, fabricando una hermosa armadura, que ocultaba mis pechos, mis caderas y mi rostro; forjó una espada del hermoso color del oro y con mi apellido, grabado en la hoja.

Practiqué fingiendo una voz masculina, que no me salía precisamente bien, pero serviría. Estaba lista para reclutar gente a mi causa.

"Compatriotas, la princesa Lucifen, cada día exige más impuestos, más oro que el pueblo no tiene, a este paso el país terminará en la más infinita miseria, sin posibilidades de un futuro. ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Debemos hacer que nos escuche! ¡No debemos sucumbir a la opresión! ¡Debemos levantarnos contra ella! ¡Debemos luchar por nuestra libertad! ¡LUCHEMOS POR LA INDEPENDENCIA!"

Aquel discurso que iba diciendo de pueblo en pueblo, consiguió formar un gran ejército, de más de cien hombres, dispuestos a luchar por la libertad de su país.

Siguiéndome sin siquiera notar que soy una mujer. Todos ellos me llamaron "Espadachín". Los entrené, les enseñé estrategias de guerra. Estábamos listos para iniciar las batallas.

Me termino lo poco que queda de licor en mi vaso y suelto un gran suspiro.

—Bruno, otro trago por favor —digo al dueño.

— ¿Podrás volver a casa sola? —pregunta apenas inclinando la botella sobre el vaso.

—La posada donde me quedo, está al lado de este sitio —sonrío mirando como el líquido amenaza con caer en mi vaso.

Bruno sirve generosamente el líquido y se retira.

Los planes de independencia llegaron hasta los oídos de la princesa quien comenzó a mandar tropas contra mi pequeño ejército.

Siempre supe como liderarlos, cada batalla la ganábamos, aún recuerdo al primer soldado que maté…

Me miró suplicante, pero yo estaba cegada por la ira y el odio hacia la princesa; corté su cuello de lado a lado y mi armadura se manchó por completo de su sangre.

Así batalla, tras batalla mi plateada armadura se fue tiñendo de carmesí, lo que provocó que mis hombres me llamaran "Rojo".

Cortes, miembros amputados, huesos rotos, heridas profundas, hemorragias. Todo lo que mi ira, sed de venganza, ansias de libertad y mi espada provocaron.

La princesa no cedería, cada vez mandaba más tropas, dispuestas a luchar por defenderla, para acabar con nosotros que deseábamos ser libres.

Una de las más grandes batallas que tuvimos, pensé que la perderíamos, eran más de doscientos hombres contra nosotros que apenas sumábamos ochenta y cinco.

Corría por todas partes, con mi visibilidad limitada por el casco de mi armadura, apuñalando y cortando a todos los soldados a mi paso.

Uno de ellos logró derribarme.

Me quitó el casco, se burló de mí y tomó mi espada. Indefensa cerré los ojos y me resigne a esperar a que cortara mi garganta con mi propia arma.

—Estaba muerta —susurro y le doy un trago largo a mi bebida.

Pero entonces, él llegó, aquel hombre de cabellos azules, me salvó la vida al matar a ese soldado.

No pude ver su rostro, lo llevaba cubierto con un extraño antifaz.

— ¿Eres Rojo? —preguntó y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Sí —Contesté.

—Mi nombre es Kachees, he oído mucho de ti, mis hombres y yo nos uniremos a tu causa —dijo y señalo alrededor.

Muchos hombres desconocidos para mí, peleaban con los soldados de la princesa, parecían ser más de cien, peleaban con una gran estrategia. ¡Jamás vi algo igual!

Cada movimiento era mortal, cada movimiento nos acercaba a la victoria. Pero, reconocí que podríamos entrar en otro problema más grande.

— ¡Son soldados de Marlon! —grité antes de seguir peleando.

Ganamos la batalla y Kachees me pidió hablar.

—Maldito el momento en que se quitó el antifaz —digo en voz baja antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

Al estar a solas con Kachees, me mostró su rostro, pues él había visto el mío.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en el mundo.

Su nariz afilada, labios finos, ojos de expresión seria, profundos, de color del mar, su cabello azul cubría ligeramente uno de ellos y bajaba hasta su barbilla.

Combinaba perfectamente con su cuerpo de proporciones cuadradas, parecía un príncipe.

—No estaba equivocada —susurro y le doy otro sorbo a mi bebida.

—Rojo, no te ofendas, pero eres muy bajo y tienes facciones poco masculinas. —me dijo mirándome detenidamente.

Sonreí y me quité la armadura, quedando solo en playera y pantalones, aclaré mi garganta y hable con normalidad.

—Es porque no soy un hombre —dije dulcemente.

Aún recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de Kachees.

— ¿Una mujer? ¿El líder revolucionario al que todos siguen es una mujer? ¿Una mujer es el mejor espadachín de todo este país? —preguntó.

— ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? —pregunté.

—Nada, es solo que… —dijo negando con la cabeza —es impresionante ver que existe una mujer tan fuerte —dijo atónito.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Nadie debe saberlo, todos piensan que soy un hombre —dije observándolo fijamente.

—No abriré mis labios, señorita… —dijo sin completar.

—Germaine —dije presentándome oficialmente con él —Por cierto, ¿Por qué usted lidera soldados del reino Marlon? —pregunté.

—Mis hombres no solo son soldados de Marlon, si no también traigo hombres de Elphegort, todos con un solo objetivo. Derrocar a la princesa Rilliane y su execrable soberanía. —dijo.

—Tanto odio en su mirar —digo recordando ese par de ojos azules y le doy un sorbo más a mi bebida.

La princesa Lucifen estaba en busca de un príncipe, debido a esto, ella acudió al reino al otro lado del mar. El reino Marlon, donde habitaba la reina Prim y su hijo el príncipe Kyle.

La princesa expresó sus deseos de contraer nupcias con el príncipe de aquel lugar, sin embargo, el príncipe se negó, lo que ocasionó la ira de la soberana de Lucifenia. Enfadada mandó a gran parte de su ejército al país Marlon, provocando grandes destrozos mucha sangre inocente se derramó y mucho se perdió.

Los soldados de Lucifenia, después del atentado, huyeron hacia Elphegort y sin decir nada destrozaron todo a su paso y quemaron uno de los más hermosos bosques de ese lugar.

Entre todas las vidas que se perdieron, estaba la persona a la que Kachees amaba, destrozado por este hecho, armó un movimiento en contra de la soberana de Lucifenia.

Micaela, el nombre del gran amor de Kachees.

—Nunca seré tan buena como ella —susurro y le doy un gran trago a mi bebida.

Ambos tenemos ira, sed de venganza y odio corriendo en nuestras venas.

Un par de meses fue el tiempo que estuve al lado de Kachees, y pese a que todo mi ejército descubrió que yo era mujer, planeábamos la caída de la princesa y su dictadura.

Debido al color de su cabello y antifaz, Kachees pronto fue apodado como "Azul".

Nuestro ejército era conformado por más de trescientos hombres y cada día crecía más, puesto a que se nos unía más gente entre ellos algunos soldados de la princesa.

Pronto seríamos libres.

El día de derrocar el reino llegó. A la cabeza solo nosotros dos. Azul y Rojo, preparados para dar órdenes y pelear.

El plan consistió en introducirnos en el baile de máscaras que se ofrecería por el cumpleaños número quince de la princesa. Estábamos entre los invitados, entré sin mi armadura, ocultando mi rostro bajo una máscara, usando un ostentoso vestido y llevando mi espada entre la crinolina y el corsé.

Kachees usaba su antifaz y un traje negro. Parecíamos una pareja de nobles.

—Y entonces lo vi —digo en voz alta.


	3. Parte III

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID y sus respectivos bancos vocales no me pertenecen a mí si no a YAMAHA y CRYPTON MEDIA, La saga en la que está basada esta historia le pertenece a AKUNO-P (MOTHY) al usarlos solo lo hago con fin de entretenimiento personal. **

**GERMAINE AVADONIA. SALVADORA DE UNA NACIÓN.**

**PARTE 3**

El plan consistió en introducirnos en el baile de máscaras que se ofrecería por el cumpleaños número quince de la princesa. Estábamos entre los invitados, entré sin mi armadura, ocultando mi rostro bajo una máscara, usando un ostentoso vestido y llevando mi espada entre la crinolina y el corsé.

Kachees usaba su antifaz y un traje negro. Parecíamos una pareja de nobles.

—Y entonces lo vi —digo en voz alta.

Cada loco con su tema, ningún ebrio me mira, sonrío y termino con lo que queda de mí quinto trago de la noche.

Me siento mareada, pero sin embargo mi pasado sigue a flote en mi mente. Como quisiera olvidar lo que pasó después de verlo nuevamente…

Es curioso, en el baile de máscaras por un momento fui feliz.

Kachees me ofreció bailar un poco, nuestros hombres entrarían en cuanto el reloj marcara las doce, la hora en que la princesa haría su entrada al baile y un brindis por su cumpleaños.

Bailamos, al compás de las cuerdas, que tocaban una bella melodía…

— ¡No soy más que una miserable! —grito y una vez más nadie me mira. Creo que el siguiente trago esperará.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi, tan cerca de mí, usaba un antifaz negro y vestía ropa de sirviente.

Mi hermanito, llevaba pasteles en una bandeja.

Lo tomé por el brazo y lo jalé hacia un rincón, sin que Kachees me viera.

—Allen, tienes que huir de aquí —dije —Cuando el reloj marque las doce y la princesa aparezca para hacer el brindis, la resistencia aparecerá, la mataremos y derrocaremos esta dictadura. —dije revelándole el plan.

— ¿Germaine? —preguntó confundido, al ver solo mi máscara.

Me quité la máscara y él se quitó el antifaz, lo abracé fuertemente como cuando él era un pequeño niño de cinco años.

Mi hermanito estaba tan diferente, su cabello estaba casi del mismo largo que el mío, lo sujetaba con una coleta, era más alto e incluso miraba diferente.

—Germaine, agradezco tu confianza, gracias por decirme lo que harán, ahora sé qué debo hacer —dijo mirándome y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Lamento haberte dejado solo en este horrible lugar —susurré y le di un beso en la frente. —Ahora vete —dije y lo solté.

— ¡BRUNO, DAME OTRO TRAGO! —grito y le extiendo mi vaso.

—Germaine, ya estas bastante ebria —dice.

— ¡SÍRVEME O TE REBANO! — grito poniendo mi mano en el cinturón.

Me sirvió, me encanta que hagan lo que yo quiero.

— ¡A mi salud! —digo y de un solo sorbo dejo mi vaso a la mitad.

La princesa salió a hacer el brindis, llevaba la cara cubierta por un bello antifaz de destellos dorados, su vestido era precioso, amarillo con detalles en negro, su cabello rubio iba suelto y llevaba una hermosísima horquilla de plumas negras.

En cuanto dijera algo, su final estaría marcado.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una horrible y chillante voz.

Miré a Kachees y supe que el momento había llegado.

— ¡LIBERTAD! —Grité y corrí entre todos los invitados con espada en mano, hasta llegar a la princesa, esquivando a los soldados, tomé a la chiquilla por los hombros. Extrañamente ella no opuso resistencia.

La tomé fuertemente y la amenacé con el filo de mi espada en su cuello.

— ¡ACABA CON LA TIRANA!, ¡HAZLO!, ¡CORTA! —aquellas exclamaciones venían de los invitados y soldados, nadie quería a la hija de la maldad con vida.

Todos los presentes eran unos completos hipócritas, solo estaban allí por el deseo de esa caprichosa niña, nadie la quería. Todos la odiaban.

— ¿Qué esperas?, Dales gusto —dijo la ¿princesa?

Le di un sorbo pequeño a mi bebida y apoye mi cabeza en la barra, sí que me encuentro mareada, me siento mal. ¿Por qué estoy recordando todo esto?

Las puertas del castillo se derrumbaron, dejando entrar a todo mi regimiento. Pero estaba inmóvil, Azul me miraba, los nobles me miraban, mis hombres me miraban, incluso los que eran parte del ejército enemigo me miraban, esperaban a que matara a la princesa. Todo había terminado, estaba a solo un corte de la libertad de la nación, pero, no podía hacerlo.

Ella no era la princesa.

La tomé del cabello y la hinqué.

— ¡No la mataré, merece un juicio justo! —grité con miedo en la voz.

Todos gritaron enfadados, era claro que no necesitaba juicio, pero no sabía que hacer tenía que salvarla, no era ella, no era la princesa, no era el horrible monstruo que había causado pobreza y muertes.

— ¡Tiene razón, hay que encarcelar a la princesa y hacer un juicio justo!—gritó Azul mirándome confundido.

Me enderezo un poco y le doy otro pequeño sorbo a mi bebida el mundo a mi alrededor tambalea.

Kachees se la llevó a la prisión del pueblo, donde la encerraron.

— ¿Por qué no la mataste? —me preguntó en la oficina de la prisión.

—No es la princesa —susurré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con miedo.

Fuimos hasta su celda.

Estaba hincada, en sus manos tenía un rosario de cuentas de madera y rezaba en voz baja.

Kachees la tomó por los hombros y la levantó, llevaba aún puesto el antifaz. Azul se lo quitó, pero el rostro bajo él, era el de la princesa, pero también era el rostro de alguien a quien amo.

— ¡Mentiste! —me gritó y puso a la princesa frente a mí.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, de mis ropas tomé una cinta, me acerqué a ella, le quité la horquilla y amarré su cabello en una coleta.

— ¡BASTARDO, TÚ MATASTE A MICAELA! —gritó Kachees al verlo.

— ¡NO, ELLA ESTABA MUERTA CUANDO LA ENCONTRÉ! —gritó él.

— ¡TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO! —Gritó Kachees desenfundando su espada.

— ¡BASTA! —Grité haciendo a un lado a Kachees— ¿Por qué Allen? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? —pregunté mirando a los ojos a mi pequeño hermano.

—Porque la amo, ella es mi hermana, mi gemela —dijo.

— ¿Y yo, que no soy tu hermana también? —pregunte llorando.

—No es lo mismo, ella tiene mi sangre, ambos crecimos en el mismo vientre, es un vínculo especial—respondió.

— ¡POR DIOS ALLEN, TE VI CRECER, DI TODO POR TI!, ¡Te abandonaron en la puerta!, Leonarth y yo te criamos, ella lo mató, ¡ELLA MANDÓ A MATAR A NUESTRO PADRE! —grité entre sollozos.

—No Germaine, ella no hizo eso, yo mismo maté a Leonarth Avadonia, lo hice para poder estar al lado de mi gemela sin que nadie se opusiera. —dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y sentí algo quebrarse en mi interior…

Le di una bofetada y salí de la celda con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Kachees, quien se había mantenido en silencio, me siguió e intentó calmarme.

Le conté la historia de Allen, nuestro padre y la razón de por qué decidí levantar una revolución.

El me habló con la verdad, me confesó que su nombre no era Kachees, sino Kyle, el príncipe que se negó a casarse la soberana de mi país debido a su amor por Micaela, me dijo que durante el incendio del bosque de Elphegort, encontró a Allen con el cuerpo sin vida de Micaela entre sus brazos.

Mi hermano era un asesino.

Le doy un trago más a mi bebida, al parecer este será el último vaso que tome, me siento mal, muy mal.

La princesa estaba libre, había sido suplantada por su gemelo, el cual nadie sabía que tenía, afuera de la prisión un gran grupo de gente gritaba que debíamos terminar con la hija del mal, el juez se negaba a hacerle juicio a la princesa, solo Azul y yo sabíamos la verdad.

—Debemos ejecutarla, la gente está enardecida —dijo el director de la prisión.

—Hagan lo que quieran con ella, yo me voy —dije.

No pude hacer nada para salvar a mi hermano, la gente seguro hubiera enloquecido al dejar libre a "la princesa", además, era un criminal, había matado a su propio padre y a una chica, la dueña del corazón de Kyle.

—Germaine, lo siento no se puede hacer nada —dijo Kyle.

—Lo sé —respondí.

—Perdóname por ser yo quien lo ejecute mañana —dijo.

—No hay nada que perdonarte, alguien debe hacerlo —dije y me acerqué a él, lo abracé, cerré los ojos y le robé un pequeño beso de sus finos labios.

—Lo siento, mi corazón pertenece a Micaela —dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

—Lo sé —respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kachees secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, me sonrió amargamente, cerró los ojos, inclinó su cara hacia mí y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso breve, cálido y tranquilizante.

—Ve con cuidado —me susurró al separarnos.

—Lo haré—susurré.

—Pudiste ser mi príncipe —digo y me termino el sexto trago.

— ¿Cuánto te debo esta noche? —pregunto al chico que limpia un vaso.

—Tres piezas de plata —dice sin vacilar.

—Tienes suerte de que este ebria y que no pueda manejar mi espada correctamente —susurro y saco de entre mis ropas dicha cantidad que pongo en la barra.

Salgo tambaleante, no me importa ser una mujer ebria afuera de un bar, de todas formas duermo en la posada de al lado.

Degollado, así murió Allen, no pude evitarlo, huí, huí como una maldita cobarde. Y me uní al ejército especial de Elphegort, pero solo me llaman cuando necesitan un gran esgrimista.

— ¡HA, SOY LA MEJOR ESGRIMISTA DE TODO LUCIFENIA! —grito.

Entro a la posada, tambaleante.

— ¡CLARA! ¡MI BUENA AMIGA, TU NO SABES NADA DE DOLOR! —grito.

—Germaine, por favor —dice poniendo su dedo índice frente a sus labios—siempre es lo mismo, creo que tendré que llevarte a tu cuarto—me dice y me toma por el brazo.

Desde que llegué a este lugar, Clara siempre me conduce a mi cuarto por las noches.

Subimos escaleras, esto debería ser un mérito de batalla, subir la escalera estando completamente ebria.

No tengo idea de cómo llego, solo sé que me saco la ropa, me recuesto y mi cama es muy blandita, se me olvida que tiene pulgas ¿o eran chinches? ¡Como desearía tener a alguien para ensuciar más estas asquerosas sábanas!

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy cansada y ¡Puf, me duermo al instante!

.

.

.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —pregunto al descubrir que hay algo raro en mi cama.


	4. Final

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID y sus respectivos bancos vocales no me pertenecen a mí si no a YAMAHA y CRYPTON MEDIA, La saga en la que está basada esta historia le pertenece a AKUNO-P (MOTHY) al usarlos solo lo hago con fin de entretenimiento personal. **

**GERMAINE AVADONIA. SALVADORA DE UNA NACIÓN.**

**PARTE 4. (FINAL)**

.

.

.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —pregunto al descubrir que hay algo raro en mi cama.

Hace poco más de una hora, creo…

Me muevo un poco entre las sábanas mugrientas, pero el espacio en el que estoy recostada parece muy poco, como si hubiese alguien a mi lado.

La cabeza me pesa y duele un carajo.

Me siento, pero todo está en penumbra, pongo mis manos en las sienes, tal vez no debí beber demasiado.

Algo junto a mí se mueve levemente, creo que está cubierto por la sábana, parece como si respirara.

Extiendo uno de mis brazos, buscando mis ropas, tengo que alcanzar mi arma.

Mi mano toca la lámpara de aceite en el mueble al lado de la cama. A tientas consigo prenderla y una pequeña y cálida llama alumbra lo que me rodea.

Bajo de la cama, veo mi ropa en el piso y me agacho un poco para tomar mi arma. ¡Demonios no aguanto la cabeza!

Miro hacia donde me encontraba durmiendo, algo se mueve, está cubierto por la sábana, respira; parece ser más grande que yo, tal vez es un animal.

Con una mano en el arma y con la otra extendida me dispongo a quitar la sábana y atacar.

Trago un poco de saliva, tomo la sábana y la quito por completo dejando descubierto a lo que dormía a mi lado.

— ¡KACHEES! —grito al verlo en mi cama.

Sus hermosos ojos cerrados, con una expresión tan tranquila, con el torso desnudo y su cabello azul cayendo sobre su rostro.

No entiendo que pasa, ¿Acaso enloquecí?

Estoy nerviosa, tensa y me he quedado sin poder moverme.

—Buenas noches, querida Germaine —dice tranquilamente abriendo sus ojos.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto nerviosa.

Se sienta en la cama, sus ojos están fijos en mí, me sonríe, dudo que sea Kachees, pues su mirada es diferente.

—Querida Germaine, son cosas curiosas las que pasan en el mundo, ¿Sabes? Hace no mucho creí verte —dice sonriéndome — ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de encontrar a alguien casi idéntico a ti en un mismo lugar? —Pregunta y solo atino a mover negativamente la cabeza — Aquella mujer, la apóstata del castillo de piedra a la que todos llaman "La chica vampiro Conchita", cuando me la topé hubiese jurado mil veces que eras tú. —Dice y se pone de pie, puedo ver su torso desnudo, de proporciones cuadradas y abdomen digno de un príncipe —Ambas tienen el cuerpo de proporciones bellas, ambas tienen esa mirada de odio, apostaría que ambas matan igual de cruel —dice acercándose más a mí, provocándome un nerviosismo increíble.

No me puedo ni mover, no entiendo nada, a un momento estoy ebria durmiendo en mi cama y al otro, Kachees está conmigo y se me acerca cada vez más y en otro segundo más lo tengo de pie frene a mí.

—Germaine, te diré que aquella mujer, la que hubiese jurado eras tú, está muerta, en su locura, mató y se comió a todos los habitantes de su castillo y al terminar con ellos comenzó a devorarse a sí misma —dice poniendo sus manos en mis hombros — ¿Sabes por qué te lo cuento? —me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Muevo negativamente la cabeza y cierro los ojos, intentando no caer hipnotizada por esos zafiros que me miran directamente.

—Porque cuando entramos en su castillo, encontré un espejo, un hermoso espejo de marco de plata, un espejo mágico que me ha contado tanto. —Dice, creo que uno de los dos ha enloquecido —Por cierto Germaine, te ves hermosa en ropa interior —dice y antes de que pueda reaccionar, sus labios se posan sobre los míos.

No entiendo que pasa. Siento su lengua acariciando mis labios, es algo extraño.

De pronto, su lengua irrumpe en mi boca, en un beso tan intenso que creo que de apoco me derretiré, cierro los ojos, escucho los latidos de mi corazón acelerado, él toma cada uno de mis brazos y los conduce hacia sus hombros, también siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda y tomarme con una fuerza con la cual de pronto siento que nada podría dañarme.

Tomo un poco de aire separándome ligeramente de él, puedo ver sus zafiros mirándome directamente, sin decir nada me toma entre sus brazos y bruscamente me deja caer sobre la cama.

No puedo decir nada, no puedo hacer nada, esto es tan inesperado, prohibido y extrañamente emocionante.

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, se recuesta sobre mí y comienza a besar mi cuello, de forma tan cruel, pero tan deliciosa, me muerde, besa repetidas veces y comienza a lamer cada centímetro de piel que encuentra a su paso, siento como su lengua comienza a bajar hacia mi pecho.

Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo se siente extraño, siento como se expande el calor por todo mi ser, siento una extraña tensión.

No puedo respirar, abro los ojos y Kachees tiene mi cuello entre sus manos.

—El espejo me dijo, quien fue el asesino de Micaela —dijo haciendo presión en mi cuello. —Pensé que eras aliada, pensé que eras mi amiga.

Lo único que tengo a mi alcance es la lámpara de aceite, la tomo y sin pensar se la estrello en la cabeza.

Me suelta.

Comienzo a toser, me duele el cuello, Kachees intentó matarme.

Lo busco pero no se encuentra en el piso, no está.

Asustada a tientas tomo mi ropa mi arma y me giro para huir de ahí por la ventana.

— ¡Asesina!—grita una enorme cosa frente a mí.

Logro verlo, tiene garras, colmillos y una mirada de odio. Al parecer es Kachees.

— ¡MATASTE A MICAELA, ERES UNA ASESINA! —Grita — ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! —Grita y se abalanza contra mí.

Sin pensar y con mi arma en la mano lo apuñalo, sin verle, me dispongo a saltar por la ventana y huyo con mis ropas y arma entre los brazos.

—Lo siento Kachees, averiguaré que te ha pasado y te prometo que estarás bien, todo se aclarara —digo mientras mis piernas corren a todo lo que dan.

Así es mi vida, cuando al fin me pasa algo que me hace feliz, tengo que terminar huyendo, pero no más, esta fue mi última huida, regresaré y lo salvaré.

.

.

.

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero y les haya gustado, comentarios buenos y malos son bien recibidos. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Carshmen **


End file.
